


Because You've Changed

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Ben 10 Alien Force, Ben 10 Series
Genre: Cute, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, gwevin - Freeform, otp, otp of the otps, the almost kiss from darkstar rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't post a ton of fanart but I'm very proud of how this one came out. I decided to color it both with colored pencils and digitally through pixlr to see if there's a difference. Personally I think the colored pencils one came out better.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Because You've Changed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't post a ton of fanart but I'm very proud of how this one came out. I decided to color it both with colored pencils and digitally through pixlr to see if there's a difference. Personally I think the colored pencils one came out better.


End file.
